リライト (Rewrite)
by AllegroWorick
Summary: Kisah tentang Kagami Taiga yang kembali ke amerika, kemudian bertemu dengan seorang pria paruh baya yang mengaku seorang Professor, kemudian diberikan sebuah capsul. Hingga kecelakaan pesawat terjadi, tetapi Kagami selamat dengan tubuh yang berubah menjadi seorang perempuan, namun ia juga mengalami amnesia. Mampukah Kagami ingat dan kembali ke wujudnya! Warn:Lemon (Mature 18plus)
1. Prolog

**PROLOG**

* * *

 _ **PRIIITTTTT...**_

Terdengarr suara peluit dari wasit, mentandakan jika pertandingan basket antara Jabberwock vs Vorpal Sword telah selesai.

"Vorpal Sword, menang!" seru sang wasit memberitahukan hasil akhir dari pertandingan tersebut. Sedang para anggota Vorpal Sword pun berseru girang. Mereka nampak bahagia oleh hasil kemenangan yang didapatkan atas kerjasama team.

Tidak percuma bagi Kagetora Aida sebagai pelatih langsung untuk para anggota Vorpal Sword. Dengan demikian, team basket Amerika Jabberwock pun telah kalah oleh team basket Jepang Vorpal Sword yang beranggotakan Kiseki No Sedai.

"Dai-chan, Kagamin... Tetsu-kun! Kalian bertiga sungguh hebat, aku tak menyangka kalian bisa melakukannya," ucap seorang gadis dengan surai pink, yang kini telah memeluk pemuda bersurai baby blue.

"Momoi-san, aku juga tak menyangka, tetapi aku percaya dengan Aomine-kun dan Kagami-kun, kalau mereka pasti berhasil," jelas si pemuda baby blue tersebut.

"Ouh, terima kasih telah percaya kepadaku, tetsu,"

"Aku juga, Kuroko," ujarnya seraya memasang senyuman lima jari.

"Sama-sama, Aomine-kun... Kagami-kun," balas Kuroko nama pemuda itu dengan senyum tulusnya.

"Tetsu-kun benar-benar keren, ahhh... Tapi, aku benar-benar takut tadi. Dan untungnya, Tetsu-kun berhasil melakukan steal, kemudian Kagamin juga Dai-chan bersama-sama memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Aku sangat bahagia, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka... Hiks," katanya yang kini bahagia atas kemenangan yang didapat hingga nampak jika gadis itu seperti bersedih.

"Satsuki, terima kasih. Sudah mengkhawatirkan kami," ucap pemuda surai navy blue yang kemudian menepuk pucuk kepala gadis yang bernama Momoi Satsuki itu.

"Dai-chan... Uhm," lirihnya seraya menganggukkan kepala. Sedangkan pemuda surai navy blue yang bernama Aomine Daiki itu hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat sahabat kecilnya.

Usai pertandingan selesai, mereka para anggota Vorpal Sword pun kembali mengucapkan perpisahan terhadap team Jabberwock yang sudah mau berkunjung ke jepang dan melakukan pertandingan, walaupun saat awal pertemuan mereka memang tidak bersahabat pada awalnya.

"Baiklah, semuanya. Karena, pertandingan telah selesai, aku akan membawa kalian ke restoran untuk makan sepuasnya!" seru Kagetora Aida selaku pelatih team Vorpal Sword.

Sedang para anggota yang berisikan Kiseki No Sedai, Kagami Taiga, Kuroko Tetsuya, Takao Kazunari, Hyuuga Junpei, Wakamatsu Kousuke pun bersorak senang. Karena, jujur selama pertandingan melawan team jabberwock yang menyebalkan itu telah menguras tenaga. Walau sang Captain, Akashi Seijuuro hanya bisa tersenyum melihat teamnya bahagia.

"Nee.. Nee.. Aku sudah sangat lapar, bisakah kita segera ke restoran Aka-chin, lagipula... Un, aku juga butuh maiubo ku di minimarket terdekat," kata pemuda bersurai ungu yang bernada malas. Murasakibara Atsushi, pemuda titan itu telah beranjak dari duduk dan memakai jaket tak lupa tasnya. Ia nampak akan jalan duluan tuk meninggalkan lapangan.

"Oi, Murasakibara, jangan duluan. Memangnya kau tahu dimana restoran yang dimaksud pelatih?" sahut Aomine yang kini juga telah jalan meninggalkan lapangan.

"Aku tidak tahu, Mine-chin. Maka dari itu cepatlah, supaya aku bisa cepat makan-makanan yang manis," balasnya menatap malas Aomine.

Aomine pun hanya menghela nafas pelan serta menganggukkan kepala. Tak berselang lama, Aomine dan Murasakibara yang sudah terlebih dulu sampai di bus pun melihat anggota lainnya. Terlihat jelas dari postur tubuh yang dimiliki seorang pemuda dengan surai Crimson serta beralis belah.

"Osoi, Bakagami. Kau kemana sih? Lagipula, kau dan Takao baru terlihat, juga Midorima. Ku sudah lapar, tau!" seru Aomine kepada Kagami.

"Urusai, Ahomine! Aku ke toilet dulu, lagipula tak hanya aku. Takao, Midorima juga Hyuuga senpai pun ikut ke toilet, ah desu," jelas Kagami yang kemudian naik ke dalam bus. Aomine yang mendengarnya pun hanya menggerutu pelan, setelahnya mereka semua naik ke dalam bus dan menuju restoran yang bakal dituju.

* * *

 **"リライト (Rewrite)"**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Fujimaki Tadatoshi **(Kuroko No Basuke)**

 **Story:** Allegro Worrick

 **Pair:** Aomine Daiki x Kagami Taiga (AoKaga)

 **RATED:** ME

 **Warning:** Semi-AU (Alternate Version), Lemon (Mature 18+), SMUT,Genderbend, YAOI, STRAIGHT, OOC, OC, Typo, Gaje, dan sebagainya.

 **Genre:** Romance, Drama, Slice of Life, Hurt/Comfort, dsb.

* * *

 **(DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)**

* * *

 **Eikan Resto, 4 P.M**

Terlihat beberapa pemuda dengan surai yang berwarna-warni memasuki restoran yang berada di daerah Shibuya, Tokyo. Mereka kini berjalan menuju meja yang memang sudah dipesan sang pelatih.

Karena, sang pelatih sebelumnya meminta ijin tuk mengantar team Jabberwock kembali ke hotel. Lalu, mereka para anggota team Vorpal Sword duduk di kursi masing-masing. Tak hanya anggota inti, melainkan anggota cadangan juga duo manager pun turut hadir dalam acara makan sepuasnya.

Tak ingin melewatkan acara, mereka pun segera memesan makanan masing-masing dan kembali dalam obrolan yang akan mereka mulai.

"Ahhh... Akhirnya pertandingan yang beratpun telah selesai -ssu, aku berharap Kasamatsu-senpai senang dengan perjuangan yang aku buat," celetuk pemuda bersurai kuning, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kise Ryouta.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Kise? Perjuanganmu, apa aku tidak salah dengar, huh?! Ini perjuangan semua anggota team, Baka!" sahut Aomine yang menatap Kise sedikit kesal.

"Aomine-cchi jahat-ssu, aku kan hanya mengatakan dari hatiku, hiks,"

"Yang dikatakan oleh Aomine, benar, nanodayo. Bahwa kita bisa menang gara-gara kerjasama team. Bukan berarti aku membela Aomine, aku hanya sependapat saja, nanodayo," timpal Midorima

"Shin-chan, tsunderemu kumat bwahahahaha..." tawa Takao yang tiba-tiba terbahak.

"Diam, Bakao! Apa aku salah ikut berpendapat? Nanodayo," ujarnya melirik Takao, sedang Takao hanya tetap terbahak melihat tingkah partnernya itu.

"Hahh... Kau bisa lihat kan Ryouta, jadi harusnya kau berhati-hatilah jika berbicara. Karena, semua yang ada di sini, lebih tepatnya seluruh anggota team inti maupun tidak inti, juga manager telah berjuang keras demi sebuah team Vorpal Sword," jelas Akashi yang juga ikut berbicara.

"Aka-chin benar, karena kise-chin sudah membuat anggota lain sakit hati," tambah Murasakibara yang entah sejak kapan telah memegang sebungkus maiubo kemudian memakannya.

"Hueeee... Maafkan aku, teman-teman, maaf jika aku telah salah ucap," rengeknya dan memasang wajah tangisan yang nampak menyebalkan. Sedang yang lain hanya bisa mengiyakan serta memaafkan kesalahan kecil oleh Kise.

Mereka pun akhirnya kembali mengobrol santai hingga semua hidangan pesanan pun hadir di meja mereka.

Kagami yang sedari tadi menunggu pun hanya bisa diam serta melahap makanan yang ia pesan. Membuat Aomine yang melihat tingkah Kagami langsung mengejeknya.

"Pffttt- Bakagami, kau makan sudah mirip seperti tupai. Apa kau ini keturunan tupai?"

"Berisik, Ahomine! Aku bukan-nyamm... Mncchh.. Mnchh-keturunan tupai, tahu!" seru Kagami dan melanjutkan makannya dengan khidmat.

Sedang Aomine yang melihatnya hanya bisa tertawa. Pada akhirnya, para anggota team Vorpal Sword pun juga makan dalam diam walau sesekali mereka mengobrol serta membuat sedikit candaan.

* * *

 _ **リライ**_ **ト**

* * *

Para anggota kini telah selesai dengan acara makan mereka, sedang disana juga sudah terlihat sang pelatih yang sibuk dengan pembayaran total makan sepuasnya, mampu membuat Kagetora Aida menghela nafas dengan berat, antara ikhlas juga tak ikhlas membayarnya. Untungnya ada Akashi Seijuuro yang juga ikut menambah uang.

Kagami Taiga kini telah menepuk-nepuk perutnya, sungguh ini hari yang berat juga menyenangkan. Moment paling menyenangkan bagi dirinya selama di jepang. Karena, dirinya telah berpikir matang tuk meraih cita-citanya sebagai pemain basket pro di amerika.

Tetapi, Kagami sendiri belum mampu untuk berbicara. Ia masih belum siap melepaskan teman-teman, senpai juga para rivalnya. Terutama rival abadi Aomine Daiki. Kagami masih harus mempersiapkan diri untuk berbicara ke semuanya.

Entah kapan dia akan bisa mengatakannya, terlebih kepada Kuroko yang selama ini telah menjadi sahabat yang baik bagi dirinya.

Selesai acara pun, para anggota team kembali masuk ke dalam bus dan mereka akan kembali ke sekolah seirin. Ya, karena sekolah itulah tempat latihan mereka selama ini.

"Naa... Minna, aku Hyuuga Junpei akan menantikan pertandingan selanjutnya. Jadi, tunggu kami di pertandingan basket antar SMU!" seru Hyuuga sang captain seirin yang sudah berdiri dekat bangku supir bus.

"Hyuuga senpai, Kaijo tak akan kalah-ssu! Walau kasamatsu-senpai sudah lulus sekalipun,"

"Shutoku yang akan menang di pertandingan selanjutnya, Nanodayo," balas Midorima seraya menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Hee- Menarik, Touou yang akan menang selanjutnya!" sahut Aomine dan didukung oleh Wakamatsu.

"Yosen tak akan kalah lagi," balas Murasakibara

"Rakuzan juga akan mempertahankan kemenangan yang berikutnya," ucap Akashi dengan senyuman khas.

"Captain, aku mendukungmu, Seirin juga tak akan kalah," Kuroko pun ikut bersuara dan tersenyum tipis.

Kagami yang melihat suasana inipun hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.  
'Hh... Mereka nampak bahagia, aku jadi merasa bersalah, semoga tidak apa-apa, minna... Maaf,' batinnya yang masih melihat keseruan mereka di dalam bus.

Yang kemudian kini diambil oleh Aida Riko berseru senang, sampai pada akhirnya bus yang ditumpangi team Vorpal Sword pun sampai di Seirin. Mereka semua turun, dan saling berpamitan pulang ke rumah masing-masing kecuali Akashi dan Murasakibara yang menginap di hotel.

"Captain, Kantoku... Minna aku duluan, sampai jumpa esok dan pertandingan selanjutnya," ucap Kagami yang melambaikan tangannya kemudian jalan menuju rumahnya.

"Satsuki, kau pulang diantar tetsu ya, aku ingin ke rumah Kagami dulu," ujar Aomine yang telah sedikit berlari hendak menyusul Kagami.

"Hee- Dai-chan, tung-tunggu... Dai-chan, moo..." ujar Momoi tetapi tak dibalas oleh Aomine yang telah jauh menyusul Kagami.

* * *

 _ **リライ**_ **ト**

* * *

"Kagami!" panggil pemuda dengan surai navy blue. Pemuda dengan surai crimson itu pun menghentikan langkahnya, ia masih berdiri dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke belakang, tepatnya menghadap orang yang memanggilnya.

"Aomine... Ada apa? Kau tak pulang dengan momoi," tanya Kagami yang telah berbalik menghadap ke belakang, sedang Aomine sudah berjalan mendekati Kagami.

"Tidak. Aku memintanya pulang bersama Tetsu, Kagami... Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, ini penting," ujarnya kini yang telah berdiri di hadapan Kagami.

"Apa, One on One?" balasnya yang kemudian diberi sebuah gelengan cepat oleh Aomine.

Kagami mengerutkan kedua alisnya, lantas apa jika bukan ajakan One on One? Karena, setahu Kagami, Aomine akan mengajaknya One on One entah jika mereka telah lelah sekalipun. Tetapi ini tidak seperti biasanya. Ya, walau mereka ini habis selesai bertanding sih, dan lelah. Rasanya Kagami ingin sekali cepat pulang dan tidur diatas ranjang empuknya.

"Kagami... Aku ingin mengatakannya sekarang juga bahwa aku..." Aomine mendekatkan diri ke Kagami, ia pun membisikkan sesuatu di telinga pemuda crimson tersebut.

Sontak saja Kagami yang mendengar bisikan tersebut membelalakkan matanya. Sungguh dirinya tak percaya akan bisikkan yang dilontarkan Aomine.

"Uso da... Ao-mine," lirihnya yang sedikit melangkah mundur tuk menjauhi Aomine. Tetapi Aomine memegang pergelangan tangan Kagami.

"Aku tidak berbohong, Kagami! Aku serius, aku jujur mengatakannya padamu, jadi bisakah kita-" belum selesai Aomine berbicara, Kagami melepaskan tangan Aomine yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Maaf, Aomine... Aku lelah, aku harus pulang. Sebaiknya kau juga pulang, terima kasih untuk hari ini! Pertandingan hari ini sungguh menyenangkan! Bye... Aomine!" sahut Kagami panjang lebar, mampu membuat Aomine tetap diam di tempat.

"O-oii Kaga-Kagami tung-gu!" seru Aomine, tapi sayang Kagami telah pergi menjauh darinya.

Aomine hanya bisa melihat punggung rivalnya menjauh, usai Kagami telah pulang, Aomine menghela nafas pelan dan ia berbalik tuk pulang ke rumah diakibatkan hari semakin malam.

"Maii... ka," lirihnya kemudian dan ia melanjutkan berjalan pulang. 

* * *

**つづく**

* * *

 **Hello, Readers... Aku mempersembahkan story baru, yang berjudul** **リライト (Rewrite) khususnya ini campuran sih antara Straight juga Yaoi...**

 **Anyway, disini aku ambil KnB karena ku juga suka ama mereka yeahhh.. Terlebih aku AoKaga shipper! Yeahhh...**

 **Cause I love them, akhh AoKaga!**

 **So, happy read ya dengan story ini walau ada gendbend tak masalah lah ya, yg penting AoKaga...**

 **Well, sekian dari saya...**

 **Allegro Worrick ^3^**


	2. Part I - Real

**Part I – Real**

* * *

Hari demi Hari berganti, bahkan ini sudah hampir tiga hari berlalu sejak usainya pertandingan Jabberwock vs Vorpal Sword. Begitupula dengan Kagami yang kini hanya bisa melakukan aktifitas hari-harinya sebagai seorang siswa kelas 2 di Seirin. Ia nampak menghela nafas sejenak, kejadian malam tiga hari yang lalu.

Kejadian dimana Aomine memanggilnya malam itu, usai mereka pulang setelah pertandingan yang melelahkan. Wangi tubuh beraroma mint maskulin masih terasa di indera penciumannya. Bagaimana seorang Aomine Daiki menatapnya serius, dan membisikkan hal yang tak mungkin ia lakukan.

 ** _"Kagami... Aku ingin mengatakannya sekarang juga bahwa aku... Mencintaimu, Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"_**

Ucapan Aomine terus terngiang di pikirannya. Mampu membuat Kagami mendesah pelan, mendengus bahkan mengacak surai crimson-hitamnya itu. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi pemuda yang berstatus rivalnya itu. Itulah membuat Kagami sedikit frustasi dan melamunkan kejadian yang telah berselang tiga hari lalu. Ia terlihat tak bisa konsentrasi jika saat latihan bersama para senpainya.

"Gahhhh! Aomine no baka! Seenaknya saja mengatakan hal tersebut, si-sialan"

Kagami mendengus kesal seraya mengacak kembali surainya, ia sedikit memberengut. Dibantingnya bantal pada ranjang tersebut, bahkan guling miliknya pun telak menjadi sasaran pukulan Kagami. Ia nampak kesal dengan sikap tidak lebih tepatnya kebodohan sang rival.

"Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakannya dengan mudah?! Dia tak sadar jika dia juga seorang laki-laki! Bahkan dia itu mesum, terlebih dia menyukai koleksi majalah Mai-channya! Aghhh... Bukan berarti ku menyukainya, tapi ini benar-benar bodoh! Kusoo..." Makinya tak henti-henti dan kembali guling menjadi sasaran empuk bagi dirinya.

Untungnya hari ini tak ada latihan, jadi dia bisa leluasa tuk meluapkan emosinya. Bahkan gara-gara Aomine, mampu membuat Kuroko sang bayangan sedikit curiga akan tingkah Kagami yang tak biasanya melamun.

"Untungnya Kuroko tak tahu, sial... Bagaimana, jika dia tahu- kalau Aomine menyatakan cintanya kepadaku, GAHHH! YANG BENAR SAJA!"

Kagami lagi-lagi histeris, dan ia pun mengusap wajahnya panik. Ah, dia baru ingat bahkan ini akan menjadi ide yang baik untuk dirinya menjauh dari Aomine.

"Ya, aku kan sudah berencana ingin kembali ke Amerika, jadi dengan begini aku tak perlu repot-repot memikirkan hal tersebut, benarkan?!" gumamnya seraya mengambil ponsel tuk menghubungi Alex. Kagami begitu cepat menekan nomor milik Alex.

Jujur saja sebenarnya ia juga tak ingin menyakiti hati seorang Aomine, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dirinya sudah bertekad ingin kembali ke Amerika dan meraih cita-citanya sebagai pemain basket pro disana. Walau ia juga tak rela meninggalkan teman-teman, senpai juga yang sudah dianggapnya sahabat. Terlebih ia juga teringat akan anggota Kisedai yang sudah sering mengajaknya bermain basket.

* * *

 **"リライト (Rewrite)"**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Fujimaki Tadatoshi **(Kuroko No Basuke)**

 **Story:** Allegro Worrick

 **Pair:** Aomine Daiki x Kagami Taiga (AoKaga)

 **RATED:** ME

 **Warning:** Semi-AU (Alternate Version), Lemon (Mature 18+), SMUT,Genderbend, YAOI, STRAIGHT, OOC, OC, Typo, Gaje, dan sebagainya.

 **Genre:** Romance, Drama, Slice of Life, Hurt/Comfort, dsb.

* * *

 **(DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)  
**

* * *

Perasaannya kini sudah kembali tenang, Kagami pun segera keluar dari kamar dan menyiapkan makan malam. Berhubung esok hanya sekolah tak ada kegiatan, diakibatkan para senpai mulai sedikit sibuk dengan pelajarannya.

Kagami pun memakai apron merahnya, kemudian menyiapkan bahan-bahan tuk dimasak malam ini. Menu yang akan dimakan hanyalah risotto tuna. Usai menyiapkan bahan makanannya, Kagami segera memulai acara memasak. Tak lama ia yang sedang asyik mengaduk nasi dalam panci, bel pintu terdengar.

 ** _Ting... Tong..._**

Kagami yang mendengarnya, segera berlari ke depan kemudian membuka pintunya.

"Ya... Tunggu," ucapnya seraya membuka kunci, saat ia berhasil membuka pintu, Kagami sedikit terhenyak dengan siapa orang yang berkunjung malam begini.

"Ao-mine..." luruhnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Yo, Bakagami!" sapa Aomine dan tersenyum lebih tepatnya seringai tipis.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini, huh?! Pulang sana..." ketus Kagami yang entah kenapa ia malah mengusir Aomine.

"Oi, Bakagami kau malah mengusirku, tak menyuruhku masuk? Aku kesini ingin main sekaligus makan, kau masak kan?" ujarnya dan dengan seenaknya nyelonong masuk begitu saja. Sedang Kagami masih sedikit melongo.

"Oi, Kagami! Masakanmu, baka!" seru Aomine yang menyadarkan Kagami. Kagami dengan segera menutup pintu depan dan ia berlari kecil menuju dapur. Ia bahkan membiarkan atau mengabaikan Aomine.

* * *

 ** _Rewrite  
_**

* * *

"Jadi, kau kesini hanya ingin numpang makan? Tsk, menyebalkan," dengus Kagami yang kini telah berada di dapur serta kembali pada masakannya.

Aomine melihat Kagami dari duduknya yang berada di sofa.  
"Ya, hanya makan... Juga ingin menunggu jawabanmu tentang pernyataan yang ku berikan tiga hari lalu. Malam itu, dimana aku membisikkanmu tentang keyakinan pera-"

Belum selesai Aomine berbicara, ia sudah diputus oleh Kagami.

"Kalau aku bilang tidak, atau aku menolakmu, bagaimana?" jawabnya yang kini menatap Aomine dan tatapan itu terlihat serius.

"Kau yakin? Yakin menolakku, Kagami. Apakah itu hanya ucapanmu melalui otakmu atau menggunakan perasaanmu?" tanyanya kembali yang masih menatap Kagami.

"A-aku serius! Aku tak bisa... Kau tahu, aku seorang pria, dan aku masih menyukai wanita, bahkan kau sendiri suka dengan majalah mai-chanmu itu!" sahutnya yang telah menyiapkan dua piring risotto dan berjalan menghampiri aomine.

Kagami meletakkan piring ke atas meja, kemudian ia kembali ke dapur tuk menyiapkan dua gelas minum. Ia melepas apron yang masih terpasang, usainya ia pun kembali ke ruang santai dengan sebotol ocha dan dua gelas untuk minum.

Aomine hanya terkekeh pelan akan ucapan Kagami. Ia menatap Kagami sejenak sebelum mengambil makan malamnya.

"Ku harap, kau mengatakan jujur tidak berbohong atau tak ingin mengakui seperti Midorima yang tsundere, Kagami," balas Aomine enteng dan ia melahap risotto.

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak Tsundere, Ahomine!" seru Kagami yang segera melahap makan malamnya juga. Tapi entah kenapa dilubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, perasaannya akan Aomine benar-benar nyata. Kenyataannya Kagami juga menyukai Aomine, menyukainya dan mencintainya. Kagami hanya tak mengerti, kenapa perasaan itu benar-benar ada. Bahkan ia tak akan mampu mengatakannya, anggap saja Kagami memang sedikit Tsundere sama halnya seperti Midorima sang penembak jitu dari Shuutoku.

* * *

 ** _Rewrite_**

* * *

Aomine yang melirik Kagami sedikit menyadari sesuatu, ya dia menyadari jika pipi Kagami nampak merona sedikit.

'Bahkan kau tak berkata jujur, aku mengetahuinya, Kagami' batinnya yang kemudian kembali mentandaskan makan malamnya.

Aomine pun selesai makan, ia segera mengatup kedua tangannya seraya mengucap terima kasih.  
"Gochiousama~"

Pemuda bersurai navy itu segera membuka botol ocha dan menuang isinya pada gelas, kemudian meminum habis ocha yang ada di gelasnya.

"Masakanmu, seperti biasa Kagami... Sangat lezat, bahkan kau sudah cocok seperti seorang istri, hehh..." ucap Aomine yang seenak jidat, mampu membuat Kagami tersedak pelan dengan makanannya.

"Uhuk... Kau gila huh?! Aomine... Yang benar saja, aku bukan istri bodoh! Aku akan menjadi seorang suami!" maki Kagami yang tampak kesal walau ada semburat merah pada wajahnya.

Kagami masih kesal, ia sudah menghabiskan makan dan ia meminum ochanya. Bahkan nafasnya masih tak teratur akibat emosi sejenak tadi.

"Aku serius Kagami, kau lebih cocok sebagai seorang istri daripada seorang suami, apa kata istrimu kelak? Jika kau pintar memasak, sedang istrimu tidak heehh..." ucap Aomine meremehkan Kagami, tepatnya mengejek sih.

"Aku bukan istri! Lagipula aku pria, Aomine. Bahkan, aku tak masalah dengan itu. Justru aku akan mengajarinya memasak," balas Kagami yang telah menatap Aomine kesal.

"Hooo... Mengajarinya memasak? Bagaimana, jika istrimu tersinggung? Kau tak akan tahu nanti, Kagami... Ini nyata, kau lebih pantas menjadi seorang istri? Apalagi istriku, sepertinya cocok," tukas Aomine yang sedikit menyeringai.

"Sudah aku bilang, bukan Ahomine! Lagipula siapa yang mau jadi istrimu? Huhh... Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, aku pria dan tak akan mungkin mencintai sesama pria, kau tahu!" bentak Kagami

"Sudahlah Kagami, kau tak bisa membohongi dirimu, kenyataannya kau juga menyukaiku kan? Itu terlihat dari ucapanmu, bahkan tingkahmu dapat ditebak. lihat wajahmu saja memerah, aku mengetahuinya. bahkan disaat kau bilang, jika aku mesum? Aku menyukai majalah Mai-chan? Itu mentandakan jika kau cemburu, kau tahu?" jelas Aomine yang entah sejak kapan sudah mendekat. Bahkan jarak mereka kian mendekat.

"Tidak, wajahku merah ini- ini karena emosi, paham!" sahutnya dengan suara yang sedikit mulai keras.

"Kagami, kau sudah berbohong dengan dirimu sendiri, kau tak ingin mengakuinya kan? Aku sama sepertimu, aku juga dulu menolak jika aku tak menyukaimu. Tapi, penolakan itu kian membesar dan membuatku menjadi jatuh, jatuh dalam pusara yang namanya cinta? Kau tak bisa melakukannya, Kagami. Semakin kau menolak, rasa itu kian pekat," ujar Aomine

"Cukup Aomine, aku tak bisa, aku memang tak bi-" ucapnya terputus seketika, kala sebuah benda kenyal telah menutup bibirnya rapat.

Aomine telah menciumnya, membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman yang lembut dan penuh akan tekanan.

Aomine menarik tengkuk leher Kagami, sedang pemudai surai crimson itu membelalakkan matanya sejenak. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana, tetapi ciuman yang diberikan Aomine mampu mengoyak hatinya. Tanpa disadari Kagami ia mengangkat tangannya dan memegang pipi aomine. Ia pun membalas ciuman itu.

Ciuman yang awalnya lembut dan memulai menjadi sebuah nafsu secara perlahan. Kagami hanyut akan perlakuan Aomine.

"Akh-!"

Kagami mengerang pelan, ketika Aomine menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mampu membuat Kagami membuka bibirnya. Aomine dengan segera menelusupkan lidahnya, ke dalam mulut Kagami. Menginvasi rongga mulut pemuda surai crimson-hitam tersebut.

Dimulai dari menghitung barisan gigi, menghisap bahkan melilitkan lidahnya dengan lidah Kagami. Hingga saliva-saliva itu saling bertukar. Kagami mengikuti alur ciuman tersebut yang kian memanas dan saling membutuhkan.

Bahkan ciuman tersebut kian agresif, Aomine tak ingin melepaskannya begitu saja. Begitupula Kagami, yang rasanya juga tak ingin melepasnya. Hingga tanpa disadari, ciuman itu harus terlepas diakibatkan keduanya masih membutuhkan oksigen.

* * *

 ** _Rewrite  
_**

* * *

Aomine melepas ciuman tersebut, ia menatap Kagami dengan nafas yang tampak tersengal. Begitupula dengan Kagami, menatap Aomine dengan wajah yang begitu memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"Lihat, kau menerima ciumanku, Kagami. Kau mengakuinya, bahkan kau terlena oleh perlakuanku. Apa kau masih tak ingin jujur dengan dirimu?" ucap Aomine yang memegang kedua pipi Kagami serta menempelkan keningnya ke kening Kagami.

"Ao-mine... Tapi- aku masih belum mampu, aku tahu kau mencintaiku. Hanya saja-" ucapan Kagami terdengar menggantung.

"Hanya saja apa, Kagami? Kau masih ragu dengan perasaanmu? Ayolah Kagami, semakin kau menolak, semakin sakit hatimu. Ini kenyataan yang ada, aku mencintaimu, aku menginginkanmu sebagai kekasihku, aku tak perduli jika kau pria, aku tak perduli! Sampai kau berubah jadi perempuan pun aku akan tetap mencintaimu, Kagami," luruh Aomine

"Ao-mine..."

Kagami hanya menatap sendu Aomine, ia tahu dirinya juga mencintai Aomine. Tapi, ini salah, dirinya seorang laki-laki sedangkan Aomine juga laki-laki. Walaupun ia pernah dengar berita pernikahan sesama di amerika. Tapi, ini sangat berbeda disini.

"Kagami... Ku mohon terima aku. aku akan menyayangimu, sampai kapanpun," ucap Aomine yang membuyarkan pikiran Kagami.

"Tapi, Ao-mine..." luruhnya yang ingin menolak Aomine

"Kau tak akan tahu, jika kau tak mencobanya?! Bahkan, Midorima pun sama seperti kita. Kau tak tahu kan, kalau midorima berpacaran dengan Takao? Partnernya sendiri?" jelas Aomine.

Kagami yang mendengar penjelasan Aomine hanya bisa terkejut sejenak. Bahkan, ia tak tahu jika Midorima salah satu kisedai itu berpacaran dengan Takao, partnernya sendiri.

"Ugh- ba-baiklah, Aku menerimamu Aomine... Tapi!" ucap Kagami yang tampak menggantung lagi.

"Tapi apalagi sih?! Kau terlalu ragu. Bahkan, kau itu lebih tsundere dari Midorima, Bakagami!" dengus Aomine, entah kenapa sangat sedikit kesal akan sikap Kagami yang begitu polos. Ya, namanya juga maji tenshi, maklumin aja.

"Tapi... Kau hanya boleh menciumku saja, tak boleh lebih dari itu," ucap Kagami yang tampak gugup dan ia segera membereskan piring-piring kotor menuju dapur.

"Heee... Begitukah? Menarik, tapi aku tak tanggung. Jika aku akan melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman, dear," ucap Aomine terkekeh pelan.

"Dasar mesum! Aku tak mau! Kau pikir bisa seenaknya huh!" maki Kagami yang kini asyik mencuci piring.

Aomine tersenyum samar, senyum menyeringai. Ia tahu jika Kagami telah menerimanya. Tapi, Aomine yang memang tak bisa lepas dengan otak mesumnya, itupun segera beranjak, kemudian memeluk Kagami dari belakang.

"Hooo- pelit sekali calon istriku ini, padahal melakukan hal 'itu' sangat menyenangkan loh, kau tak ingin mencobanya? Kagami," bisiknya seraya menggigit ujung kuping Kagami, terlebih tangan kanan Aomine telah menelusup ke dalam kaos.

Kagami terhenyak, ia tak bisa berkutik. Bahkan, ia meremang kala Aomine menyentuh perut sixpacknya.  
"Ao-Ao-mine... Hen-hentikan, nhaaa~" desahnya tanpa sadar.

"Heee... Baru disentuh gitu aja sudah melenguh, apalagi jika melakukannya. Mungkin lenguhan merdumu enak, Kagami?" ucap Aomine yang kemudian mengecup pipi Kagami, Pemuda crimson itu kembali memerah padam.

"BERISIK! DAN JANGAN MELAKUKAN ITU LAGI, DASAR MESUM! AHOMINE BODOH!" maki Kagami yang mendorong Aomine tuk menjauh darinya. Kagami pun menyelesaikan urusan cuci mencucinya.

Sedang Aomine tergelak oleh tawanya. Ia terkekeh melihat tingkah sang maji tenshi itu.

"Kau lucu, sangat lucu, beb... Aku rasanya ingin segera memakanmu," tukasnya kini seraya menyeringai tipis.

"HENTAI! ERO! DASAR KAU AHOMINE... SUDAH SANA, MENJAUH!" makinya lagi, dan Aomine lagi-lagi tertawa. Ia sangat suka menggoda rivalnya, yang kini telah berubah statusnya sebagai kekasihnya.

Ya, Aomine Daiki dan Kagami Taiga telah resmi berpacaran. Entah nanti, Kagami akan mengatakan atau menjelaskan apa kepada Kuroko esok. Semoga saja Kuroko tak menyadarinya, atau bisa gawat jadinya.

* * *

 **つづく**

* * *

 **Hello readers! I'm back dengan chapter I, whoaaa maaf jika pendek, ahh mungkin.**

 **Tapi, ini menceritakan tentang bagaimana hubungan selanjutnya AoKaga, sebelum Kagami berangkat ke amerika.**

 **Tunggu next chapter aja ya, minna... ^.^**

 **Chapter selanjutnya tentang AoKaga yang resmi berpacaran kemudian, blaa blaa blaa.. Pokoknya begitu dah.. Okay sampai segini saja!**

 **Happy Read!**

 **Allegro Worick ^3^**


	3. Part II - Not Today

**Part II - Not Today**

* * *

 ** _Tobe nai nara hashire, today we will survive  
_** ** _Hashire nakya aruke, today we will survive  
_** ** _Aruke naku te mo ike hatte demo gear up!  
_** ** _Nerae! jū! shōjun! hassha!_**

Terdengar nada dering dari ponsel milik pemuda surai crimson hitam itu. Sedangkan sang pemuda mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Ia terbangun dari tidur sejenaknya selama 15 menit.

Ia dengan segera merogoh saku celana tuk mengambil ponselnya yang sedari tadi berbunyi.

"Eungh-"

Dapat dilihatnya nama siapa yang tertera di layar ponsel miliknya itu.

"Ao-mine..." lirihnya, kemudian ia beranjak dari duduk dan berjalan keluar kelas lalu menuju kantin sekolah.

Pemuda dengan surai crimson hitam masih menatap layar ponsel yang terus berdering. Hingga pada akhirnya, ia mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Moshi-moshi..."

"LAMA SEKALI, BAKAGAMI," sahut seseorang diseberang sana, membuat Kagami nama pemuda crimson hitam itu menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

Ia nampak menghela napas sebelum menjawabnya. Kagami kembali menempelkan ponselnya lagi.

"Maaf, aku tadi tertidur, kau tahu tubuhku sangat lelah gara-gara semalam," jelasnya.

"Ttaku- baru segitu saja lelah, kau payah, Bakagami," ucap orang itu.

"Diamlah, Aomine... Tentu saja aku lelah, gegara kau! Paham tidak! Kau mengajakku duel bermain game arcade terlebih ku juga lelah akibat tugas lalu masak untukmu, tsk... Dasar tidak tau diri, kekasih seperti apa kau ini," dengus Kagami yang mulai sedikit tersulut emosinya akibat Aomine.

"Kalau begitu- maafkan aku, babe~ hahaha... Habisnya, kau diajak melakukan 'itu', selalu kau tolak," ujarnya membuat Kagami yang mendengar langsung mengeluarkan semburat tipis di wajahnya.

"U-uruse... Lagipula, aku memang tak ingin melakukannya, Ahomine," balas Kagami dengan nada gugup.

"Heee- jangan bilang kau sekarang sedang blushing? Oii, Kagami nanti pulang, kau ku jemput ya? Kita makan di maji burger. Ya sudah, kau istirahat jangan lupa makan siang, sayang... Hahahahaha," ucap Aomine mampu membuat Kagami semakin blushing akut bak kepiting rebus.

"Bakaaaa! Ahomine... Baka!" makinya kala telepon itu ternyata sudah diputus dulu oleh Aomine sendiri. Kagami pun mengacak-acak rambutnya, ia benar-benar dibuat kesal Aomine.

"Kuso... Lihat saja nanti, menyebalkan... Haizzz, sebaiknya ku segera ke kantin," gumam Kagami dan sedikit berlari menuju kantin.

* * *

 **"リライト (Rewrite)"**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Fujimaki Tadatoshi **(Kuroko No Basuke)**

 **Story:** Allegro Worrick

 **Pair:** Aomine Daiki x Kagami Taiga (AoKaga)

 **RATED:** ME

 **Warning:** Semi-AU (Alternate Version), Lemon (Mature 18+), SMUT,Genderbend, YAOI, STRAIGHT, OOC, OC, Typo, Gaje, dan sebagainya.

 **Genre:** Romance, Drama, Slice of Life, Hurt/Comfort, dsb.

* * *

 **(DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)**

* * *

Kagami kini telah berada di kantin, ia nampak bingung memilih menu makannya. Hingga arah matanya tertuju pada beberapa sandwich di etalase.

"Ugh, aku bingung, nasi kare atau sandwich ya?!" gumamnya kini sambil menunjuk kertas menu yang tertempel di dinding kantin.

"Ufffhh..."

"Kenapa tidak, nasi kare saja- Kagami-kun?" ucap seseorang yang saat ini telah berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Ah, benar nasi ka-" ucapnya terputus, Kagami pun kaget saat menoleh ke sebelah kirinya.

"GOAHHHHH! Kuroko- teme! Jangan mengagetkanku, bodoh!" maki Kagami seraya mengelus dada. Jujur, partnernya ini selalu saja muncul tiba-tiba tanpa pemberitahuan, membuat Kagami selalu kaget dan jantungnya serasa lepas. Untungnya dia masih tak apa-apa.

"Maaf, tapi aku sudah sedari tadi disini," balasnya datar. Membuat Kagami mengeluarkan perempat siku di keningnya.

"Teme... Tapi setidaknya jangan datang seperti itu! Kau ingin aku mati mendadak, huh?!" dengus Kagami, dan pemuda itu akhirnya memesan nasi kare.

Sedangkan Kuroko hanya menatap Kagami dengan wajah datarnya, bahkan ia mengikuti Kagami dalam diam dengan membeli sandwich dan susu dingin.

Usainya membeli nasi kare dan ocha, Kagami langsung membawa nampan makanannya ke meja yang kosong. Ia duduk di kursi paling belakang diikuti Kuroko yang juga duduk dihadapannya.

"Kagami-kun, ku dengar kau dan Aomine-kun berpacaran?" tanya Kuroko to do point.

"Ehh- uhmm dari mana kau tahu, Kuroko? Y-ya, aku dan aomine, berpacaran... Lagipula, dia yang menyatakannya dulu," jelas Kagami seraya melahap nasi karenya.

"Aku tahu dari momoi-san, karena dia yang memberitahuku. Kagami-kun apa kau benar-benar mencintai Aomine-kun?" tanyanya kembali.

Kagami sedikit tersedak oleh ucapan Kuroko.  
"Uh-uhm... Begitulah, aku mencintainya sebagai rival, awalnya... Tapi, setelah menyangkal semua itu, ternyata aku benar-benar mencintainya lebih dari rival,"

Kuroko menatap Kagami, ia pun tersenyum tipis.  
"Hai' kalian berdua cocok, lagipula Aomine-kun sepertinya sangat menyukaimu, dan dia baik... Semoga kalian bisa bersama, selamanya," pungkas Kuroko.

"Eungh... Begitulah, tapi- Kuroko, bulan depan aku harus ke-" ucapnya terputus lalu menggeleng pelan dan melahap habis nasi karenya.

"Ke-? Kagami-kun, kau mau ke mana memangnya?" tanya Kuroko lagi, dan ia nampak melihat raut wajah Kagami yang berubah.

"Aku... Aku akan ke Amerika, ta-tapi, jangan katakan dulu ke Aomine, onegai... Kuroko," mohon Kagami yang mampu membuat Kuroko terperangah kaget.

"Kagami-kun... Hai' aku tak akan mengatakannya. Jadi, kau ke Amerika akan menjenguk ayahmu?!" tanyanya kini.

Kagami menggeleng pelan, dan ia pun menjelaskan semuanya kepada Kuroko. Perihal dirinya yang akan pergi ke Amerika juga tentang dirinya yang akan melanjutkan studi di sana. Mewujudkan mimpi sebagai seorang pemain basket pro.

* * *

 ** _リライト_**

* * *

Jam sekolah telah berakhir, terlihat seorang pemuda surai crimson hitam itu berjalan keluar dari kelasnya. Untungnya hari ini tak ada jadwal latihan, karena pelatih sedang meliburkan mereka.

Jadi, hari ini Kagami bisa jalan dengan Aomine yang mungkin sudah menjemputnya di depan. Sejujurnya ia masih tampak canggung jalan dengan Aomine yang statusnya sudah resmi menjadi kekasih. Terlebih ini sudah seminggu mereka berpacaran.

"Kenapa aku masih merasa aneh saja ya," gumamnya yang nampak masih canggung, ragu, semuanya campur aduk.

Hingga tanpa disadari Kagami, jika dirinya sudah di depan loker, ia dengan segera membuka serta mengganti sepatunya. Usainya ia pun keluar gedung dan berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Yo, Bakagami!" sapa pemuda navy blue tersebut seraya melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kagami yang mendekat.

"Uh, Ao-mine, apa kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Kagami yang sudah berhadapan dengan Aomine.

"Yahhhh... Begitulah, tak usah kau pikirkan, ayo kita kencan!" serunya yang mampu membuat Kagami blushing dadakan. Terlebih Aomine telah menggandengnya, yang lagi-lagi membuat Kagami menunduk dan menahan semburat merah. Aomine yang melihat tingkah Kagami, hanya terkekeh pelan dan ia kian mengeratkan gandengannya.

Mereka berdua kini terlihat berjalan saling berdampingan tak lupa tangan yang saling menggandeng. Membuat beberapa pasang mata melihat kejadian tersebut, Kagami sedari tadi hanya diam saja, ia masih merasa malu dengan status barunya bersama Aomine.

Sampai akhirnya, Aomine dan Kagami sampai di Maji Burger.  
"Akan ku pesankan, kau cari tempat duduk saja, kagami," tutur Aomine yang melepas gandengannya kemudian berlari ke arah pemesanan burger. Sedang Kagami hanya bisa mengangguk pelan, kemudian ia mencari tempat duduk yang dekat dengan jendela.

* * *

 ** _リライト_**

* * *

"Omatase, Kagami," ucap pemuda navy blue yang telah membawa nampan berisi 20 burger serta 2 gelas cola extra large. Ia pun duduk di hadapan Kagami, seraya memberikan 10 burger dan segelas cola.

"Ini bagianmu, dan ini bagianku, sayang," selorohnya yang mampu membuat Kagami kembali bersemu begitu saja.

"Ari-arigatou... Dan lagi he-hentikan panggilan itu, ahomine," ucap Kagami sambil membuka bungkus burger dan ia memalingkan wajah kemudian melahap burgernya.

Aomine yang melihat kelakuan Kagami, akhirnya tertawa. Entah kenapa dirinya suka jika melihat Kagami tersipu malu seperti itu.

Akhirnya mereka hanya bisa saling diam sambil menikmati burger masing-masing, tanpa ada pembicaraan sama sekali. Aomine hanya bisa tersenyum samar dan membiarkan keadaan ini tetap begini.

Setengah jam berlalu, Aomine dan Kagami masih dengan keheningan mereka masing-masing. Bahkan, tak ada yang membuka suara sama sekali, walaupun burger yang mereka makan telah habis. Sampai pada akhirnya, Aomine yang mulai merasa sedikit bosan pun membuka suara.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu? Kau tak ada latihan, Bakagami?" tanya Aomine watados dan ia menatap Kagami sambil menopang dagu.

"Baik... Tidak ada, hari ini libur. Para senpai sibuk dengan pelajaran mereka, kau sendiri?" tanyanya balik ke Aomine.

"Sama... Aku juga, kurang lebih begitu, dan kadang sekolah membuatku bosan. Nah, Kagami bagaimana kalo kita ke game centre?" ajak Aomine yang telah menyeruput habis colanya kemudian ia beranjak dari duduknya lalu menarik tangan Kagami.

Membuat Kagami sedikit kaget akan tingkah yang dibuat Aomine. Mau tak mau Kagami hanya bisa menurut, mengikuti langkah sang kekasih.

Jalanan tampak begitu ramai, cuaca kali ini nampak begitu terang terlebih udara yang sedikit panas, tak membuat keduanya berhenti berlari menuju game centre. Butuh lima belas menit menuju ke sana, dan tak terasa mereka telah sampai di game centre serta masuk ke sana.

Aomine membeli beberapa koin untuk bermain game, Kagami hanya menunggu pemuda dim itu selesai ke counter pembelian koin. Tak lama Aomine kembali dan menarik tangan Kagami lagi.

"Kau ingin bermain apa?" tanya Aomine

"Uhm, Call of Duty?" balas Kagami dan Aomine mengangguk setuju, mereka pun ke arah stand game Call of Duty, Aomine segera memasukkan beberapa koin dan mereka berdua saling beradu, siapa paling banyak bisa menembak musuh.

Selanjutnya mereka berdua asyik dengan kegiatan bermain game. Game basket, moto gp, ataupun balap mobil semuanya dimain oleh keduanya hingga waktu menujukkan pukul 6 sore. Kagami yang menyadarinya langsung menegur Aomine.

"Sudah sore, aku mau pulang Aomine... Terima kasih buat hari ini," ucap Kagami kemudian mengecup pipi pemuda dim tersebut. Aomine yang pipinya dicium hanya bisa terbengong sejenak dan ia sadar akan perlakuan Kagami kepadanya.

"Ouh..." ucapnya yang tampak menggantung, dan Kagami mulai beranjak keluar dari game centre diikuti Aomine. Tapi, saat Kagami hendak belok ke kiri, pergelangan tangannya ditahan Aomine.

"Tu-tunggu Kagami, apa boleh hari ini aku menginap dirumahmu?" tanyanya dan Kagami mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Menginap?" tanyanya meyakinkan.

"Iya, boleh ya?" ujar Aomine yang tampak sedikit memaksa kekasih crimsonnya. Kagami menghela napas, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, asal jangan macam-macam," ucapnya dan mereka berdua pulang bersama menuju rumah Kagami.

* * *

 ** _リライト_**

* * *

Kagami dan Aomine kini telah sampai di rumah. Mereka pun segera masuk, tak lupa Kagami kembali mengunci pintu depan. Usainya ia masuk diikuti oleh Aomine.

Aomine langsung duduk di sofa, sedang Kagami jalan ke dalam kamar tuk beberes.

"Kagami, aku pinjam kaos dan celanamu ya," teriak Aomine.

"Iya, berisik," balas Kagami dan mengambilkan kaos putih beserta celana basket. Setelahnya Kagami keluar dan melempar kaos serta celana ke Aomine.

"Gantilah, aku mau mandi," ucapnya yang kembali masuk, Aomine yang mendengar kata 'mandi' langsung tersenyum mesum.

"Nja, Bakagami, bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama?!" tawar Aomine yang entah sejak kapan telah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Kagami. Kagami sendiri yang masih berada di depan lemari, langsung menutup pintu lalu menatap garang Aomine.

"Kau mau mati huh! Tidak ada mandi bersama, ero jiji! Sebaiknya kau mandi setelah aku," ketus Kagami dan Aomine semakin memunculkan senyum mesumnya.

"Hidoi... Calon istriku, kau tak ingin mandi bersama dengan calon suamimu yang tampan ini, heee-" ucap Aomine yang kini telah mendekat ke Kagami dan memeluk pinggang Kagami dengan seenak jidat.

"Uruseee... Ero jiji! Minggir!" ucap Kagami sambil melepas paksa pelukan Aomine. Aomine pun kembali memeluk Kagami, tapi pelukannya sekarang berubah posisi. Aomine berada di belakang Kagami dan dengan mesumnya pemuda dim itu menggigit kuping kanan Kagami, tak hanya digigit tapi juga sedikit menjilatnya, membuat Kagami tanpa sengaja mengerang pelan.

"Akh-!"

"Nah... Kau bahkan tak bisa menyangkal godaan yang ku buat, dou Taiga? Kau ingin mandi bersama denganku? Nanti kita akan bermain di dalam sana, dear," bisik Aomine kian menggoda Kagami.

Terlebih tangan kanan Aomine telah menelusup ke dalam kaos Kagami lalu mengusap perut ratanya. Kagami sontak menginjak kaki kiri Aomine.

 ** _DHUAGGG_**

Injakan tersebut, seketika membuat Aomine melepas pelukannya serta mengangkat kaki kiri seraya mengerang kesakitan.

"Oi-! Bakagami, sakit bodoh, itteee- kenapa kau malah menginjak kakiku sih, ssshh..." erangnya yang sudah terduduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Makanya kendalikan otak mesummu itu, Ahomine!" makinya yang menatap nyalang ke arah Aomine. Jujur Kagami sedikit kesal akan otak mesum sang kekasih.

"Iya, tapi setidaknya kan mandi bersama juga tak apa, jangan sampai menginjak kaki begini dong, ini namanya KDP," ujar Aomine masih mengelus kakinya yang terinjak lebih tepatnya diinjak sang uke.

"HUH-?! KDP? apaan lagi itu, yang aku tahu KDRT Ahomine!"

"Kau masa gak tahu, Bakagami? KDP... Kekerasan Dalam Pacaran, Baka," jelas Aomine yang mampu membuat Kagami cengo akibat penjelasan yang aneh seperti itu dari seorang Aomine.

"Mana ada KDP Aho, itu karanganmu saja, ttaku-" ucap Kagami yang langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi meninggalkan Aomine yang masih mengelus kakinya.

"Oi, Kagami... ah gak asyik!" seru pemuda navy blue itu dan ia masih setia mengelus. Ternyata kekasihnya bisa mengerikan juga kalo marah.

"Awas nanti," gumam Aomine yang sepertinya masih memiliki beberapa ide mesumnya. Sedangkan Kagami tetap melanjutkan acara mandinya.

* * *

 ** _リライト_**

* * *

Kagami selesai dengan mandinya dan tampak sudah rapi dengan kaos hitam beserta celana pendeknya. Ia pun keluar kamar dan mendapati Aomine tengah menonton tv.

Aomine yang menyadari Kagami keluar kamar, ia pun menoleh dan beranjak dari duduknya.  
"Kagami, aku lapar, buatkan makan malam ya, sayang..." selorohnya lalu mengecup bibir Kagami dengan cepat kemudian pemuda dim itu kabur begitu saja menuju kamar mandi tuk bersih-bersih.

Kagami yang menyadari perlakuan Aomine hanya bisa terdiam dan nampak semburat merah.  
"Aomine baka!" maki Kagami yang langsung lari kecil ke dapur, Aomine yang mendengar hanya bisa tertawa. Dan melanjutkan bersih-bersihnya.

Pemuda crimson hitam itu kini sedang memasak spaghetti cream cheese, sembari menunggu Aomine, dirinya mulai menyajikannya ke dalam piring. Hingga terdengar suara dari pemuda navy blue tersebut.

"Ahh... Lapar... Lapar, naa- Kagami kau masak apa hm?" tanyanya kini yang sudah berdiri di belakang Kagami sambil memeluk pinggangnya.

"Hm, aku masak spaghetti cream cheese, ao-mine... Hent-hentikan menjilat kuping, aho!" bentak Kagami dan mencubit pelan tangan Aomine yang memeluk.

"Itte- Bakagami, kau ini memang suka KDP ya," gerutu Aomine yang pada akhirnya menyingkir lalu mengambil jatah makannya.

"Salah sendiri, otak mesummu tak bisa dijaga, tck," omel Kagami menyusul Aomine yang kini duduk di ruang santai. Aomine mendengus pelan kala mendengar omelan Kagami.

"Hai'... Hai' my beauty wife," selorohnya membuat Kagami blushing.

"Wife? Kita belum menikah! Dan hentikan rayuan anehmu ba-baka!" sahut Kagami yang nampak kesal dan ia melahap makan malamnya.

"Yappa, kekasihku ini ternyata tukang marah, but I really love you, Taiga," balas Aomine skakmat. Dan Kagami hanya bisa memerah padam bak kepiting rebus. Sedang Aomine yang melihat kejadian ini, ia menahan tawa lalu memulai makan malamnya.

Kagami telah selesai makan malam dan mencuci piring serta peralatan masak yang kotor, begitu pula Aomine juga sudah selesai makan dan menyerahkan piring kotor kepada Kagami.

Aomine masih berdiri di dekat Kagami yang mencuci piring, hingga ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kagami.

"Na, Kagami... Apa kita bisa melakukan 'itu'?" tanya Aomine seketika. Kagami yang mendengarnya langsung menggeleng kepala.

"Payah, ayolah Kagami... Ini akan enak, dan aku akan melakukannya dengan pelan,"

"Tidak, Ahomine!" seru Kagami.

"Aku mohon, sayangku..."

"TIDAK! SEKALI TIDAK YA TIDAK, AHOMINE... GANGURO BAKA!" maki Kagami kesal dan pemuda crimson itu telah menyelesaikan beberesnya.

"Nja, bagaimana kalau hanya sekedar foreplay?" tawar Aomine

Kagami mengelap tangannya, lalu berbalik menatap Aomine.  
"Tidak!" jawabnya yang kini telah menatap Aomine.

"Ayolah hanya foreplay, tidak lebih, Kagami... Ini menyenangkan, dear," ujar Aomine seraya menarik pinggang Kagami tuk menghadap dirinya lalu memeluk dan menatap manik mata crimson milik Kagami.

"Ero jiji, kenapa kau ingin sekali melakukan 'itu'?" tanya Kagami dengan menaikkan alis sebelahnya.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, dan aku menyayangimu," jawabnya dengan cengiran lebar, Kagami yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Not today, Aomine Daiki," ucap Kagami dan pemuda crimson itu mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia mencium bibir Aomine dalam, hingga Aomine membalas ciuman tersebut. Usai ciuman lembut dan dalam dilakukan, Kagami melepas pelukan Aomine lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Goodnight, Ahomine," ucap Kagami meninggalkan Aomine yang masih berdiri di dapur.

Aomine melihat punggung Kagami hingga pemuda crimson hitam hilang dari balik pintu kamar. Aomine menghela napas pelan serta menggeleng kepalanya.

"Gagal lagi malam ini, ya sudahlah hahhh..." dengusnya yang mau tak mau beranjak dari berdirinya di sana, mematikan televisi lalu berjalan menuju kamar, menyusul Kagami tuk tidur.

* * *

 ** _つづく_**

* * *

 **Ayeee I'm back readers! Wahhh Aomine gagal kali ini pemirsa... Apalagi bulan depan Kagami bakal ke amerika...**

 **Hiks bagaimana ya nasib Aomine?! Apakah dia kecewa atau nangis? Atau yang lainnya?! Tunggu episode depan ya..**

 **Maaf, mungkin ini alurnya bisa cepat-lambat hihihi...**

 **Kalo gitu, Happy Read ya**

 **Byeeee *wave hand***

 **Allegro Worick**

 ***Author's Note:**  
 **Song by BTS - Not Today (Japan Version)**


	4. Part III -I'm Sorry

**Part III - I'm Sorry...**

* * *

Sebulan telah berlalu, kini hubungan Kagami dengan Aomine sudah memasuki satu bulan lebih. Pemuda crimson hitam itu merasa bahagia bersama sang kekasih.

Walau yang sebenarnya, dirinya masih takut dengan kenyataan akan datang. Kenyataan bahwa dirinya, sebentar lagi berangkat ke Amerika. Tetapi, ia tak sanggup tuk memberitahu kepada Aomine perihal ini.

Kagami belum siap. Ia tak ingin Aomine membenci dirinya, karena belum diberitahu. Kagami mengatakan perihal ini hanya kepada Kuroko juga pelatihnya. Sebab, Kagami masih ragu akan keputusannya itu.

Keputusan tuk melanjutkan studi dan bermain basket di Amerika. Ia masih memikirkan itu, memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia menjelaskan semua ini kepada Aomine. Ia belum tahu kalimat yang pas tuk cerita.

Karena, dirinya tahu sifat Aomine yang arrogan dan sombong, yang akan emosi dalam sekejap.

Hingga akhirnya Kagami menghela napas pelan, serta memikirkan kembali cara tuk berpamitan kepada sang kekasih. Ia ingin Aomine memahami serta mengerti keinginannya itu. Tapi, apa yang harus dilakukannya?

"Bagaimana... Bagaimana aku harus menjelaskan kepada Aomine?" gumamnya dan mengusap wajah kasar, Kagami saat ini tengah berada di kamar. Ia sedang membereskan semua pakaian-pakaian ke dalam koper.

Bahkan, tinggal menghitung hari dirinya segera berangkat ke Amerika. Hanya saja, ia butuh cara tuk berbicara kepada Aomine. Aomine tipikal pemuda yang keras kepala, hingga saat ini mereka berpacaran pun Kagami masih merasa baik. Tapi, entah nanti jika dia mengatakan hal yang akan membuat semuanya hancur seketika.

"Aku harus menghubungi Alex tuk menundanya... Tapi, pasti Alex akan marah. Atau aku hubungi Kuroko?" gumam Kagami seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia nampak bingung saat ini.

Dirinya yang masih bingung dengan pikirannya, tanpa sadar ponsel merah miliknya berdering. Menandakan jika ada message masuk.

 **To: Kagami Taiga**  
 **From: Aomine Daiki**  
 **Sub: Kencan**

 **Bakagami, kau di rumah? Aku ke rumahmu ya?! Aku butuh dirimu sekarang.**

Kagami yang melihat pesan singkat dari Aomine hanya bisa terdiam, seraya mengusap wajahnya kembali dengan kasar serta rambut crimsonnya ia acak.

"Akh! Di saat seperti ini, dia malah kirim pesan, mau ke rumah, aho," dengusnya dan Kagami mulai membalas pesan singkat Aomine.

 **To: Aomine Daiki**  
 **From: Kagami Taiga**  
 **Sub: Re:Kencan**

 **Uh- ya terserah kau saja, aomine...**

Ketiknya kemudian mengirim pesan tersebut kepada kekasihnya, Aomine. Menunggu jawaban dari Aomine, Kagami hanya bisa gigit jari. Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa, terlebih dia harus segera membereskan koper-koper ini sebelum Aomine mengetahuinya. Bisa bahaya, jika pemuda dim itu tahu.

Kagami dengan cepat menutup koper, dan memasukannya ke dalam lemari pakaian. Usainya ia pun menutup pintu lemari, lalu bersiap tuk acara kencan dengan Aomine.

* * *

 **"リライト (Rewrite)"**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Fujimaki Tadatoshi **(Kuroko No Basuke)**

 **Story:** Allegro Worrick

 **Pair:** Aomine Daiki x Kagami Taiga (AoKaga)

 **RATED:** ME

 **Warning:** Semi-AU (Alternate Version), Lemon (Mature 18+), SMUT,Genderbend, YAOI, STRAIGHT, OOC, OC, Typo, Gaje, dan sebagainya.

 **Genre:** Romance, Drama, Slice of Life, Hurt/Comfort, dsb.

* * *

 **(DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)**

* * *

Tampak pemuda dim dengan surai navy blue telah berdiri di depan pintu rumah kekasih crimsonnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Aomine Daiki sang ace dari touou. Pemuda itu segera menekan bel kemudian menunggu Kagami membuka pintunya.

Tak menunggu lama bagi Aomine, karena pemuda crimson hitam itu telah membukakan pintu untuknya. Ia pun langsung memasang cengiran khasnya, mampu membuat Kagami menghela napas sejenak.

"Jangan pasang cengiran mesum seperti aho!" sahutnya membuat Aomine berkedut kesal.

"Siapa juga yang mesum, aku pasang cengiran biasa kok," ucapnya kemudian masuk begitu saja ke dalam rumah Kagami.

"Tck, ya terserah kau saja, lagipula... Kau mau mengajakku kemana?" tanya Kagami kini yang telah menyusul kekasih dimnya ke dalam.

"Tentu saja kencan, tapi di rumah, aku ingin kau masak udang, Kagami," selorohnya membuat Kagami menepuk jidat pelan.

"Hanya itu? Hahh... Lalu apa maksud dengan kencan ketika kau mengirim pesan singkat beberapa menit yang lalu?" ujar serta tanya Kagami.

"Tidak ada maksud apa-apa, aku hanya ingin kencan saja di rumah ini, kau tahu aku merindukanmu," jawabnya enteng.

"Ahomine, kalau hanya begitu saja, namanya bukan kencan! Lagipula kata-katamu aneh," pungkas Kagami sedikit bernada tinggi.

"Hooo- jadi kau ingin mengharap lebih? Ah- suman, Kagami, bukan aku bermaksud untuk membuatmu kesal... Tapi, aku serius mengatakannya, aku..." belum selesai Aomine berbicara telah di putus Kagami.

"Ya, terserah kau saja, akan ku masakkan, setelah itu kau pulang. Karena, aku masih banyak tugas yang harus ku selesaikan," dengus Kagami dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Kagami, kenapa kau jadi marah begitu? Hoi! Lagipula aku belum selesai bicara, kau harus dengarkan aku, Taiga..." ucap Aomine yang segera beranjak dari duduk lalu menarik lengan Kagami, supaya pemuda crimson itu menatapnya.

"Dengarkan aku... Aku kemari, hanya ingin kencan denganmu, berdua denganmu, juga- memberikan ini untukmu," jelas Aomine dengan mengeluarkan kotak beludru berwarna biru.

Kagami membelalakkan matanya. Ia kaget dengan sikap Aomine terlebih benda yang dikeluarkan Aomine.

"A-apa itu?" tanya Kagami yang masih tak percaya dengan benda yang di bawa Aomine.

"Ini... Ini cincin, mungkin terlalu cepat sih aku melakukannya. Tapi, ini hanya sebagai tanda saja sebelum aku membeli yang asli, kau bisa memakainya sebagai kalung," jelas Aomine dan memberikan sebuah senyuman tulus kepada Kagami.

Kagami pun membalas senyuman tersebut.  
"Souka... Tapi, Aomine sebaiknya kau simpan saja, kau berikan nanti jika kita sudah sarjana mungkin," ujar Kagami dan mendorong pelan tangan dim itu tuk segera menyimpan kotak biru kecil ke dalam saku celana.

Aomine pada akhirnya mengangguk pelan, benar apa yang dikatakan Kagami, belum saatnya ia melakukan ini. Karena, mereka masih di bangku SMU.

"Njaa... Aku akan memasak untukmu, maaf aku memarahimu tadi," ucap Kagami yang kemudian mengecup pipi serta bibir kekasihnya.

Aomine hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan, setelahnya ia pun duduk kembali ke sofa, sedang Kagami menuju dapur tuk memasak.

Tetapi hatinya mulai berbicara, Kagami mengeluh dalam hatinya, ia telah melakukan kesalahan. Kesalahan yang akan menjadi sebuah bencana kecil.

* * *

 _ **\- Rewrite -**_

* * *

Dua hari telah berlalu, sejak kejadian Aomine memberikan cincin, membuat Kagami semakin memikirkan hal tersebut dengan dirinya yang akan berangkat ke Amerika. Ia tahu ia melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang mungkin tak akan dimaafkan. Tapi, dirinya benar-benar bingung akan hal yang menimpa dirinya saat ini.

Hingga terdengar sebuah langkah menghampiri dirinya yang saat ini berjalan di lorong sekolah.

"Kagami-kun, bisa ikut aku sebentar, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan," sapa suara yang dikenalnya.

"Eh- kantoku, baiklah... Mau bicara di mana?" tanyanya kini dan sang pelatih Seirin bernama Aida Riko langsung saja menarik tangan pemuda crimson berlari. Lebih tepatnya ke gym tempat mereka latihan.

Sampai di gym, nampak orang-orang yang tak asing bagi Kagami, siapa lagi jika bukan tim seirin.

"Kagami! Datang juga kau rupanya, jadi kau harus jelaskan tentang semuanya kepada kami!" seru sang captain seirin yang tampaknya sudah memasang wajah clutch-time.

"Eh-!? Menjelaskan tentang apa? Ca-captain," balas Kagami dan Hyuuga Junpei menampakkan perempat siku pada keningnya.

"KAU MASIH PURA-PURA TAK TAHU! TEME- BAGAIMANA PENJELASANMU TENTANG DIRIMU YANG AKAN KE AMERIKA! HUHHH... JELASKAN JUGA ATAU KAU AKAN TAHU AKIBATNYA!" seru Hyuuga yang terlihat emosi dan menatap garang Kagami.

Kagami sontak membelalakkan mata, ia pun segera menoleh ke arah sang pelatih, tetapi pelatihnya hanya bisa menjulurkan lidah dan sedikit bergaya imut.

Kagami pun menghela napas pelan, ia kembali menatap sang captain dan yang lainnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya," ujarnya lalu memulai semuanya. Memulai cerita tentang keinginan serta cita-citanya tuk menjadi pemain basket pro. Semua pun mengangguk ada yang setuju ada pula yang menyayangkannya, tapi pada akhirnya semua setuju akan keputusan Kagami tentang jalan yang akan ia tempuh. Jalan di mana ia akan menjadi pemain pro.

Jam pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, tampak pemuda crimson hitam itu tengah memikirkan sesuatu, sesuatu yang membuatnya kian bimbang akan keputusannya. Padahal lusa ia akan berangkat ke Amerika.

Dan hingga saat ini, ia tak memberitahu hal ini kepada Aomine. Lagi, Kagami menghela napasnya perlahan, ia pun pada akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menuju maji burger.

Hanya di sana ia bisa berpikir dan menenangkan diri. Dan semoga saja ia bisa mengatasi hal semacam ini.

Kagami kini telah sampai di maji burger, bahkan ia seperti biasa memesan menu makanannya disusun layaknya gunung.

Pemuda crimson merah itu mencari tempat duduk dekat jendela, ketika ia akan membuka burger pertamanya. Dirinya terkejut akan kehadiran partnernya yang ternyata sudah duduk di hadapannya.

"Gahhh Kuro- Kurokooo... Teme!" decaknya dan sang bayangan yang bernama Kuroko hanya menatapnya datar.

"Doumo... Kagami-kun," ucapnya santai dan masih menatap datar Kagami.

"Kenapa kau harus muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu, huh!" serunya dengan perempat siku di kening.

"Aku sudah di sini dari tadi, Kagami-kun. Mungkin kau tak melihatku," balasnya datar dan Kagami pada akhirnya mrnghela napas kemudian melanjutkan makannya.

Saat Kagami mulai melanjutkan makan siangnya, ia pun menatap Kuroko yang masih tampak menyeruput Vanilla milkshake. Kembali ia menghela napas dan mengambil satu burger lalu dilemparkan ke arah Kuroko.

"Makanlah, Kuroko... Ugh, sejujurnya aku ingin cerita masa-"

"Masalah dirimu yang akan ke Amerika, dan Kagami-kun belum mampu tuk memberitahukan Aomine-kun?" sambungnya membuat Kagami terperangah sejenak, karena apa yang ia pikirkan dan diucapkan Kuroko benar serta sangay tepat.

"Ouh, kau benar," ucapnya dan melahap burger kedua.

"Kagami-kun, kenapa kau tak cerita saja. Aku yakin, kalau Aomine-kun pasti memahaminya," saran Kuroko yang mendapat gelengan kepala dari Kagami.

"Tidak... Tidak semudah itu, Kuroko... Kau tahu sifatnya yang-" ujar Kagami yang tak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tidak kok, Kagami-kun. Aomine-kun pasti mengerti, atau aku yang akan bilang kepadanya?" pungkas Kuroko menatap Kagami serius. Tetapi, Kagami menggeleng kepala kembali.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa melakukannya, Kuroko," ucapnya yang kemudian menghabiskan burger terakhirnya, sedang Kuroko hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan makannya.

Usainya Kagami keluar dari maji burger, ia sudah berpamitan dengan Kuroko tadi. Kini dirinya jalan menuju rumahnya. Pikirannya masih berkecamuk, hingga tanpa ia sadari jika ia telah berada di depan pintu rumah.

Kagami segera masuk ke dalam, ia masih ragu akan keputusannya atau ia memang tidak akan memberitahu krpada Aomine. Lagi, pemuda crimson hitam itu berdecak kesal. Dan ia pun merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang serta membenamkan kepalanya. Ia butuh istirahat sekarang.

* * *

 _ **\- Rewrite -**_

* * *

Terdengar nada dering telepon dari ponsel berwarna merah, pemuda crimson hitam itu melenguh pelan. Sepertinya dia ketiduran setelah pulang dari maji burger, ia pun drngan segera meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di atas nakas.

Dengan mata yang masih mengantuk, ia pun membuka ponselnya. Ketika ia melihat isinya terdapat 15 misscall dan 25 pesan dari nomor serta nama yang sama.

"Uh, Aomine?" lirihnya kemudian ia membaca isi pesan tersebut. Pesan-pesan yang berisi ajakan Aomine one on one, makan di cafe, serta ajakan kencan ke taman.

Kagami pun akhirnya menelepon Aomine, tetapi tak ada jawaban sama sekali, dari pemuda navy blue tersebut.

"Sepertinya aku membuat sebuah kesalahan," gumam Kagami yang akhirnya mengetik sebuah pesan singkat lalu di kirim ke Aomine. Usainya ia pun beranjak dari ranjang tuk membersihkan diri.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, Kagami telah selesai dengan mandinya, ia mengambil ponsel merahnya tapi di sana tak ada balasan dari Aomine. Ia pun menghela napas pelan, kemudian jalan keluar menuju dapur tuk memasak. Ya, mungkin Aomine sedang marah kepadanya, gegara tak mengangkat telepon atau membalas pesannya.

Pemuda Crimson itu kini telah selesai makan malam, ia tengah mencuci piringnya, bahkan sedari tadi ia tak melihat balasan dari Aomine, yang ada hanya balasan dari beberapa teman juga para anggota kisedai.

Kagami sudah mantap akan keputusannya, dan tadi ia sudah kirim pesan dengan anggota kisedai, seperti Kise, Murasakibara, Midorima, serta Akashi, bahkan Momoi juga ia telah mengatakannya. Hanya Aomine yang belum ia beritahu. Ia juga telah memberi pesan kepada yang lainnya tuk jangan beritahu kepada Aomine.

Perihal hubungan Kagami yang berpacaran dengan Aomine juga mereka semua sudah tahu, dan usai membereskan dapur lalu mematikan tv. Kagami beranjak dari sana dan berjalan menuju kamar tuk istirahat.

"Besok hari terakhir aku di Jepang, jadi semoga semuanya akan baik-baik saja," lirihnya

Kagami menghela napas pelan dan ia memejamkan mata tuk tidur, di saat itulah ada sebuah telepon masuk dari Aomine.

* * *

 _ **\- Rewrite -**_

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Kagami telah bersiap ia seperti biasa melakukan aktifitas sekolahnya tuk terakhir kali. Karena, esok ia akan berangkat ke Amerika.

Ia pun telah mengurus untuk kepindahannya ke Amerika kembali, bahkan ia juga melakukan latihan terakhir dengan timnya.

Selesai latihan, banyak juga yang memeluk Kagami dan memberikan dukungan, walau mereka semua mendukungnya hanya satu orang yang dari kemarin belum menghubungi, orang yang juga dirindukan olehnya. Aomine Daiki, pemuda dim, ace dari Touou Gakuen, ia juga melihat ada panggilan tak terjawab ketika ia tidur, ketika ia mencoba menghubunginya, tak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"Kagami-kun, setelah ini kita ke maji burger?" ajak Kuroko yang sudah berada di sebelah Kagami.

"Hoaghh- Kuroko... Akh- iya, baiklah," balas Kagami dengan senyum terpaksa, melihat ada yang ganjil membuat Kuroko mengerutkan alis dan ia tahu apa sebabnya.

Kagami dan Kuroko telah selesai latihan dan berganti pakaian. Mereka kini menuju maji burger, bahkan Kuroko ke sana karena Akashi menyuruhnya tuk berkumpul, alasannya para Kisedai akan melakukan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk perpisahan Kagami yang besok akan berangkat ke Amerika.

Mereka berdua kini telah sampai di maji burger, Kagami menyuruh Kuroko tuk mencari tempat, sedangkan ia memesan makanannya. Usai memesan makanan, Kagami mencari Kuroko.

Dan saat itulah dirinya tampak terkejut akan kehadiran para kisedai kecuali Aomine. Serta Himuro Tatsuya yang di anggap saudara.

"Kalian?" ucap Kagami tak percaya

"Konnichiwa Taiga, ah aku yang menyuruh tetsuya tuk membawamu kemari, kita ingin mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan. Maaf sebelumnya," ucap sang mantan captain Teiko.

"Benar -ssu! Kagamicchi, ini pesta untukmu!" seru pemuda blonde dengan senyum cerahnya.

"Ini hanya pesta biasa, bukan berarti aku tak perduli, aku hanya ikut saja,"

"Shin-chan! Ucapanmu aneh sekali! Hahahahaha pfthuahahaha..."

"Diam Bakao!" hardik pemuda ijo lumut itu. Tetapi pemuda dengan surai hitam hanya bisa tertawa.

"Kaga-chin, jika kau sudah di sana jangan lupa kabar-kabar..." ucap titan ungu.

"Taiga, duduklah, jangan melamun seperti itu," ucap Himuro Tatsuya.

"Kagamin! Maaf, sepertinya Dai-chan tidak datang," sahut gadis dengan surai pink.

"Ugh- iie daijoubu Momoi," balas Kagami dan ia pun duduk sebelahan dengan Himuro Tatsuya, tak lupa ia memberikan pesanan Kuroko kepada pemuda baby blue tersebut.

"Jadi, Taiga, kapan kau akan berangkat?" tanya Akashi yang memulai pertanyaan terlebih dahulu.

"Besok, jam 11. Maaf, semuanya jika aku memberitahu mendadak dan maaf jika aku tak bisa menepati janjiku kepada kalian untuk bertanding kembali, sekali lagi hounto ni gomennasai!" ucap Kagami yang kini kembali berdiri dan melakukan ojigi kepada teman-teman juga rivalnya selama pertandingan basket.

"Kagamicchi, kau tenang saja -ssu, kita mendukungmu tuk berjuang yang lebih baik, iya kan momocchi," ucap Kise dengan senyum lima jari.

"Hooo ohh kau benar ki-chan... Kagamin, berjuanglah... kami mendukungmu," timpal Momoi

"Iya aku juga Kaga-chin..." balas Murasakibara sambil memakan ice cream sundaenya.

"Aku juga nanodayo, bukan berarti aku tak perduli atau bagaimana, ini hanya untuk kebaikanmu saja Kagami," ucap Midorima seraya membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Kagami-kun berjuanglah!" seru Kuroko

"Taiga, berjuanglah dan jangan lupakan kami," ucap Akashi dengan senyuman khas.

Kagami yang melihat semuanya, hanya bisa tersenyum. Walau hatinya terasa sakit. Karena, tak melihat Aomine di sini, dan ini mungkin kesalahannya. Hingga akhirnya mereka pun mulai mengobrol yang lain, serta sedikit bersenang.

Tanpa disadari waktu terus berdetak dan Kagami, kini telah berada di rumah dan melanjutkan merapikan sisa pakaiannya ke dalam koper. Ia masih kepikiran tentang Aomine. Tetapi, jika ia telepon sekarang apakah diangkat?

Kagami pun akhirnya meraih ponsel dan menelepon nomor kekasihnya, ia harus mengatakannya sekarang juga. Tak perduli jika Aomine marah, toh ia masih bisa menghubungi dari sana.

Tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Sambungan telepon tak diangkat Aomine membuat Kagami hanya menghela napas, meletakkan ponsel dan melanjutkan beres-beresnya.

* * *

 _ **\- Rewrite -**_

* * *

Terlihat pemuda dim itu menatap layar ponselnya yang berbunyi. Ia hanya berdecak kesal, membiarkan teleponnya terus berdering. Ia tahu jika nomor tersebut ialah nomor milik kekasihnya Kagami Taiga.

Tapi, ia tampak memberikan sedikit pelajaran kepada Kagami. Karena, dari kemarin ia menghubungi Kagami tak pernah diangkat maupun dibalas pesan singkatnya. Ya walau pun di balas sih, tapi Aomine seolah tak perduli.

"Siapa suruh kemarin tak membalas, sekarang rasakan," ucapnya yang terkekeh pelan.

Aomine menatap langit malam, ia kini berada di lapangan basket umum, tempat di mana ia selalu bertanding one on one dengan Kagami.

"Membosankan juga ya, kalau main sendiri," ucapnya dengan membuat shoot tiga point.

"Tentu saja membosankan, Aomine-kun,"

"Ahhh... Benar, sangat membo- huaahh tetsu! Sejak kapan kau di sini, huh?" ucap Aomine terkejut akan kehadiran mantan bayangannya.

"Sudah dari tadi, Aomine-kun. Ah, iya bisa kita bicara sebentar... Ini tentang Kagami-kun," jelas Kuroko yang berjalan menuju bench.

"Haa!? Bakagami, ada apa memangnya, tetsu?" tanya Aomine

"Aomine-kun, kau dan Kagami-kun apa sedang marahan?" tanya Kuroko

"Tidak sih, hanya saja aku memberi dia pelajaran, karena semalam ia tak membalas semua telepon dan pesan singkatku. Ya, walau dibalas sekali," ungkapnya dan Kuroko menatap datar Aomine yang dengan santai memutar bola basket.

"Hahhh... Aomine-kun, sepertinya kau harus ke rumah Kagami-kun... Sejujurnya, aku ingin mengatakannya kepadamu tentang hal penting," ujar Kuroko masih berwajah datar.

"Buat apa ke rumahnya? Lagipula, nanti juga dia telepon dan memintaku ke sana, dan lagi hal penting apa, tetsu?" balasnya santai.

"Aomine-kun jangan menggampangkan hal ini, kau tahu... hal penting yang akan ku sampaikan?" tanyanya kembali

"aku tidak tahu, lagipula aku tidak menggampangkan, tetsu. aku sudah tahu tentang kebiasaan Kagami jika aku mendiamkannya," ucapnya masih terdengar santai.

"Tapi kali ini berbeda, Aomine-kun. Kau harus segera ke rumah Kagami-kun... Karena, Kagami-kun besok akan berangkat ke Amerika. Makanya ia tak akan sempat memintamu tuk datang ke sana," jelas Kuroko, dan Aomine yang mendengar hal tersebut bak disambar petir, jujur ia tak menyangka oleh ucapan Kuroko. Ia tak percaya.

"Kau bercanda tetsu, april mop sudah lewat, haha..." balas Aomine terkekeh pelan tapi pemuda baby blue itu tak tertawa sama sekali.

"Tetsu... Kau tak bohongkan?" ulangnya kembali. Dan Kuroko masih berwajah datar serta menggeleng pelan.

"Aku serius," ucap Kuroko. Sedang bola yang dimainkan Aomine seketika jatuh begitu saja. Ia pun segera berlari menuju rumah Kagami, melupakan bola basketnya. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah Kagami.

"Bakaaa! Kenapa kau tak bilang kepadaku, Kagami!" makinya yang terus berlari menuju rumah Kagami, bahkan Aomine tampak menahan emosinya, ia terus berlari menuju rumah Kagami.

Pemuda crimson hitam itu tampak selesai membereskan semuanya ke dalam koper, ia pun meletakkan koper dekat lemarinya. Ia juga sudah mengecek tas punggung serta pakaian yang akan ia pakai esok saat berangkat.

Bahkan sepatu pemberian Aomine yang selalu ia pakai ketika bermain basket pun sudah ia masukkan ke dalam koper.

"Yosh, sudah selesai, waktunya makan," ucapnya keluar dari kamar lalu memanaskan makan malam yang memang sudah ia buat.

Kagami kini duduk di sofa, menyalakan televisi serta memakan makan malamnya. Ia menonton acara serial sitkom favoritnya, sedikit tertawa menghilangkan rasa penat.

Hingga pada akhirnya, terdengar suara bel pintu yang kian mengeras dan bikin siapapun akan mengomel. Kagami segera meneguk air mineralnya dan berjalan cepat ke depan.

"Iya tunggu sebentar!" sahutnya sedikit kesal, lalu Kagami membuka kunci dan pintu ia buka lebar.

"Aomine..." luruhnya yang tak percaya dengan pemuda dihadapannya, terlihat tersengal akibat berlari.

"Hahhmp... BAKAGAMI! KENAPA KAU TAK MEMBERITAHUKU TENTANG, KAU AKAN PERGI KE AMERIKA, Huh!" seru Aomine mendorong dada Kagami ke dalam, sedang Aomine menyusulnya dan menutup pintu dengan sedikit kasar lalu menguncinya.

Kagami terhenyak kaget, ia terdiam dan tak tahu mau membalas apa. Ia tahu akan terjadi seperti ini, tetapi Kagami hanya bisa diam serta menatap nanar Aomine.

"Jawab... Jawab aku Taiga! Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya, apa maksudmu! Kenapa!" ucap Aomine yang menatap nyalang dan penuh emosi dimatanya.

"Ao-mine... A-aku ingin mengatakannya kepadamu... Tapi-"

"Tapi? Tapi apa Kagami Taiga, kau telah berhutang tentang ini, katakan kepadaku!" serunya seraya mendorong kembali tubuh Kagami dan memepetnya ke dinding.

Kagami meneguk air liurnya dengan susah payah, ia masih menatap Aomine yang telah mengunci tubuhnya, dengan kedua tangan di sisi kedua tangannya.

"Je-las-kan... Seka-rang!" ucap Aomine penuh dengan penekanan.

Kagami sekali lagi meneguk air liurnya susah payah, keringat dingin pun mulai mengucur pada pelipisnya.

"Ao-mine... Maaf, sebelumnya... Aku memang telah membuat kesalahan. Karena, aku takut kau akan marah, aku pergi ke Amerika untuk meraih cita-citaku, melanjutkan studi dan meneruskan impianku sebagai pemain basket pro, aku sudah ingin mengatakannya kepadamu. Tapi, aku tak sanggup..." jelasnya kemudian menundukkan kepala, seakan tak berani menatap mata kekasihnya.

Aomine yang menatap sikap Kagami hanya bisa mengusap rambutnya dengan kasar. Ia menghela napas dengan berat.

"Taiga... Kau tahu, jika kau menjelaskannya dari kemarin, aku tak akan marah. Aku justru akan mendukungmu, walaupun hubungan kita bakal jauh, dan aku sedikit tak rela. Tapi, tidak seperti ini. Hei, Taiga tatap aku..." ucap Aomine yang kini mengangkat dagu Kagami tuk menatap matanya.

Pemuda crimson hitam itu terlihat mengeluarkan air mata, ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa bahkan ia akan menangis. Menangis bahagia mungkin, karena Aomine ternyata tidak marah, justru mendukungnya.

"Ao-mine, gomen... Maaf aku berbuat salah, dan membuatmu kecewa," ucap Kagami.

"Ba-ka... Kau membuatku senang, aku akan menyusulmu nanti,"

"Memang kau bisa bahasa inggris?" tanya Kagami dan terkekeh pelan

"aku akan belajar, bakagami, kau meremehkanku, huh?!" ucapnya dan menempelkan keningnya ke kening Kagami.

"Iya, aku tahu. Kau jangan selingkuh, ahomine,"

"Kau juga, Bakagami," balas Aomine yang kemudian mengelus pipi Kagami.

Kagami terkekeh pelan, ternyata Aomine setuju akan keputusannya dan ia memeluk kekasih dimnya.

Aomine yang dipeluk langsung membalas pelukan Kagami. Ia pada akhirnya meredam emosinya. Ya mau bagaimana lagi, impian pemuda crimsonnya lebih penting daripada ia meluapkan emosi yang percuma.

"Taiga..."

"Ya, Aomine, ada apa?" tanya Kagami yang menatap kembali sang kekasih.

"Kau tahu... Karena kau telah berbuat salah, aku harus menghukummu," ujar Aomine dengan tersenyum mesum. Kagami yang melihat senyuman terselubung Aomine langsung mendorong tubuh Aomine tuk menyingkir.

"Jangan macam-macam!" seru Kagami. Tapi, Aomine tak menyerah ia langsung membungkam mulut Kagami dengan bibirnya.

Sontak Kagami membelalakan mata kala Aomine mencium bibirnya. Ia tahu Aomine akan melakukan ini. Sialnya, pemuda crimson itu hanyut dalam pesona Aomine. Ia pun merangkul leher serta membalas ciumannya.

"Hoo- ada yang takluk rupanya," ucap Aomine di sela ciumannya.

Kagami tak memperdulikannya, ia hanya merangkul leher Aomine dan membalas ciuman pemuda dim. Bahkan, membuka bibirnya, supaya Aomine lebih leluasa memperdalam ciumannya.

Tanpa disadari keduanya, jika mereka telah berada di kamar dan terbaring di atas ranjang. Aomine terus melakukan invasi pada rongga mulut Kagami. Ia menyukai ciuman mereka yang kian memanas.

* * *

 _ **\- Rewrite -**_

* * *

Ciuman panas itupun akhirnya terlepas, karena keduanya saling membutuhkan oksigen. Aomine menatap manik crimson Kagami, tatapannya terlihat penuh nafsu, dan pemuda dim itu langsung menarik kaos hitam yang dikenakan Kagami.

"Taiga... Aku akan melakukannya," ucap Aomine yang telah melepas kaos Kagami lalu mengecup bibir, menjilat dagu serta menenggelamkan kepalanya ke perpotongan leher Kagami.

Aomine membuat kissmark di leher Kagami. Ia memberikan tanda kepada pemuda crimson tersebut, bahwa Kagami miliknya seutuhnya.

"Nh... akh-!" erang Kagami yang seketika membuat Aomine kian terangsang.

Perlakuan Aomine semakin ke bawah, dan sentuhan yang ia berikan semakin membuat Kagami melenguh serta mengerang nikmat. Terlebih ketika Aomine mengulum nipple serta menjilatnya seduktif.

"Nhaa.. Anghh... Ao-mine," lenguh Kagami dan wajahnya memerah. Aomine terus memberikan stimulasi kepada Kagami.

Sampai tangan kanannya telah menarik celana yang dipakai Kagami. Pemuda crimson itu telah polos tanpa sehelai benang pun. Aomine tersenyum lebih tepatnya seringai tipis tercetak diwajahnya.

"Naa... Kagami apa kau siap?" ucap Aomine yang juga entah sejak kapan telah polos sama sepertinya. Kagami mengangguk pelan.

Aomine yang diberikan persetujuan oleh Kagami langsung mengurut kejantanan Kagami secara perlahan, ia memulai mengocoknya dan kembali membungkam mulut Kagami sedikit liar.

"Ahmphh... Elmmsshh Ao-mine..." decaknya ketika ciuman itu kian panas, sentuhan Aomine semakin membuatnya menggelinjang.

"aku ingin sekarang... Nhaa ahh.. Ao-mine!" serunya dan memeluk tubuh Aomine erat. Aomine menghisap bibir Kagami lalu ciumannya berpindah ke lehernya kembali.

Tangannya yang tadi sempat mengurut dan memberikan servis pada kejantanan Kagami, kini perlahan ia memasukkan satu jari ke dalam rosebudd Kagami. Kagami tersentak kaget, akan jari Aomine yang telah masuk ke dalam sana.

"Nhaanghh-!" pekiknya lalu memejamkan mata. Ia juga melingkarkan kedua kaki ke pinggang Aomine. Pemuda dim itu memulai aksinya dengan memaju mundurkan satu jarinya di lubang surgawi Kagami.

Kagami kian mengerang nikmat dan ia juga meminta lebih. Aomine memasukkan jari kedua hingga jari ketiganya, dan ia pun mulai melebarkan lubang Kagami dengan ketiga jarinya, mengobrak-abrik di dalam sana, membuat pemuda crimson kian menggelinjang hebat. Bahkan, tanpa sadar Kagami mebaik turunkan pinggulnya tuk membantu yang di bawah sana.

"Faster... Ao-mine... Aku ingin milikmu..." ucapnya terbata.

Aomine yang melihat Kagami yang semakin menggoda, membuatnya tak henti tuk memberikan gerakan in out dengan jemarinya. Sampai Aomine pun melepas ketiga jarinya.

Ia menatap Kagami kini dengan begitu sexy, Aomine mengecup bibir Kagami kembali seraya mengarahkan kejantanannya ke lubang sempit milik Kagami. Dalam sekali hentak Aomine telah menerobos lubang surgawi Kagami. Hingga Kagami mengerang dan memeluk erat kekasihnya.

Kembali Aomine menggerakkan pinggulnya, melakukan gerakan in out di bawah sana. Ia mengerang begitupula juga Kagami. Erangan yang terdengar merdu ditelinga.

Aomine terus melakukan hentakan demi hentakan, Kagami kian mengerang serta memanggil nama Aomine.

"Ao-mine cepat! A-aku ingin keluar..." desahnya dan Aomine tersenyum lebar.

"Sebentar lagi Kagami, aku juga akan keluar," ucapnya yang memberi aba-aba kepada Kagami tuk keluar bersama.

Tak lama kemudian akhirnya sepasang kekasih itu klimak secara bersamaan. Kagami tersengal begitu juga dengan Aomine yang tersengal serta ambruk di atas Kagami.

"Sankyuu na... Kagami," ucapnya lalu mengecup kening, hidung kedua pipi serta bibir Kagami.

"Sama-sama... Ao-mine, dan sekali lagi aku minta maaf. I'm sorry..." ucapnya dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Aomine kepadanya.

Akhirnya Aomine melepas diri, ia pun rebahan disebelah Kagami, dan mereka berdua terlelap akibat kegiatan ini yang memang menguras tenaga. Aominebpada akhirnya tertidur, begitupula dengan Kagami yang juga sama seperti Aomine.

* * *

 _ **つづく**_

* * *

 **Update! Tapi apa ini! Kurang greget dan banyak skipnya /haiahh...**

 **Maafkan aku minna, readers tercinta. Maaf jika kurang greget dan ah absurd banget, haduh otak gue... Jadi, maafkan ya minna.. Tehe 😝**

 **Saa happy read minna...**

 **Allegro Worick**


End file.
